1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to conveyance devices, and particularly to conveyance devices to bypass a section of a wellbore.
2. Related Art
Gravel packing is often performed in wells having loose or poorly consolidated formations. The gravel placed in the wellbore serves as a filter to prevent the production of sand or fines from the formations. However, for various reasons the gravel packing operation may leave voids in the gravel pack, leading to the undesired sand production.